


Hot Blooded

by secondalto



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s finally found the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> for Porn Battle 15, prompts sniff, rough, wall sex, baby. Also my first True Blood fic, please be kind.

The first time she kissed him all she could think about was the heat surrounding her. She continues to be surprised by it, even after a year of dating. Sookie marvels at how much she loves the raw sexuality and blistering heat of Alcide. And she does, love him that is. It’s taken some time and a lot of soul searching, but she knows now that while Bill, Sam, Eric and even Warlow will hold places in her heart, it’s Alcide Herveaux that she wants to spend the rest of her life with. 

It doesn’t hurt that he loves her back, treats her like a princess and that the sex is smoking.

Their first time was slow and gentle and so joyous. She eventually convinced him she could handle rough. She’s also gotten used to using birth control. They’re very careful, wanting to wait because they want to enjoy each other for a while. And the thought of a fairy/werewolf hybrid scares the fuck out of both of them.

She remembers once that he was so happy to see her that he took her up against the wall, tearing her few clothes off and holding her up with just one arm. She panted against him, scratching up his back, biting his shoulder as he growled against her, thrusting into her over and over as she screamed his name. It wasn’t until after that she realized they hadn’t used anything. 

She didn’t bring it up, not wanting to spoil the moment. Now she’s staring at the stick in her hand, the plus sign glaring up at her. She’s not sure how she feels. Shocked. Concerned. Happy. She touches her stomach. 

“Hi there, baby. You are going to be so loved,” she says. 

She knows the minute Alcide comes home, he’ll be able to tell, he’ll smell it on her. It’s an annoying trait at times, but it’s also been helpful. He’s been away on a job in Jackson for the last two months and she misses him something fierce. He’ll be home in a few days, enough time for her to think of a way to surprise him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she hears his truck pull up in the drive, she smiles, ready as she’ll ever be to tell him. He reaches the porch and she calls to him from the back of the house.

“You stay right there, Alcide.”

He stays, but she can tell from his thoughts that he’s concerned.

“Everything all right, Sook?”

“Peachy. I have something to share with you,” she says. “But I need you to stay there.”

“Sure” he says slowly, confusion running through his thoughts now.

Slowly she makes her way towards him. She’s not even halfway there when she can see the expression on his face change. He takes in one big breath through his nose, and then he looks at her, his eyes wide.

“Sookie, really?” he whispers. “You….we….you’re…..”

“Yes,” she answers, smiling.

He yanks open the door, rushing in towards her. He pulls her off her feet and holds her close, breathing her in. “God, Sookie. I love you.”

“I love you too, you big lug, now put me down. I made your favorites.”

“Don’t care,” he mumbles into her neck. But he does put her down, slowly, gently. Then he gets down on his knees in front of her, burying his nose in her midsection. There is a low sound coming from him, one that she recognizes as possession, contentment and family all rolled into one.

“Alcide…..” she starts, but he just holds her for a few moments more. Then he looks up at her.

“Marry me,” he says.

“Yes,” she replies. 

He stands, picking her up again and carrying her up the stairs. The loving will be gentle tonight, she knows, but it doesn’t matter because she’s found her perfect mate. 


End file.
